


Prince of Dreams

by freekat13



Category: fate whispers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Webtoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freekat13/pseuds/freekat13
Summary: Lifthrasir is following the main trio to pay back Svala for saving him. That should be his focus, but he keeps getting distracted.
Relationships: Ulvarr/Lif
Kudos: 3





	Prince of Dreams

The selfish, prideful, arrogant Prince Ulvarr stopped by the river to admire his pretty face. Not that I think it’s pretty. That’s his delusional thinking. But still, as if being pulled by a string I stepped closer to the prince. He was fixing his hair now, typical princely behavior. Not that it needed fixing. Like all wealthy folks, every wavy lock of his chestnut hair fell perfectly around his face. Shaking my head to stop that particular train of thought I took another step, accidentally breaking a branch underfoot.

The snap of wood echoed through the forest, and the prince’s head snapped up. I stepped back and waited for his grimace, his disgust for magic and spirits to darken his handsome face. I waited for him to reach for his sword, ready to rid the land of the monster before him.

Instead Prince Ulvarr smiled. A deep, beautiful smile; and held out his hand to me. It was definitely a trap. He was clearly trying to get me closer so he could stab me in the heart with less effort. There was no way I was going to fall for such an obvious trap. And yet…

My heart pounded in my chest, drowning out all rational thought until I gave in a reached with my own hand. As our palms came together his smile somehow got even brighter, almost blinding, and as he threaded our fingers together, like it was the most natural thing to do in the world, I –

I jolted awake, gasping for air. The spirits around me jostled in alarm before settling down again to the normal hum of the forest. I placed my head in my hands, still breathing hard.

Nothing had changed. I was still going by the name Lifthrasir, a ridiculous name I had given myself, too proud to admit I couldn’t remember by name. Still couldn’t- I was no closer to regaining my memories than the night Svala did her magic on me. That’s why I was following her, a spirit in the shadows, waiting for a chance to pay her back at least a little. But I hadn’t been able to help her yet. All I’ve done is watch as she handled every challenge she encountered head on, with a bravery rarely seen before, and that if I had possessed before I died, I didn’t regain either. 

No, nothing had changed. Including how I dreamed of Prince Ulvarr every night.


End file.
